My Idol
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: ¿Cuando comenzó esta gran admiración?, cuando admire y conocí a Víctor precisamente. Pasen y lean


_**Les comparto mi segundo one shot de este anime,espero sea del agrado.**_

* * *

 _ **My Idol**_

 **Cuándo fue que comencé a admirar mucho a Víctor, así fue gracias a Yuko, ella era mi compañera de pista y aunque es dos años mayor a mí siempre estaba junto a mí , a decir verdad supe y comencé a patinar un poco gracias a ella ,era muy buena sobre el hielo así que ella me enseño desde cero aunque siempre tropezaba ella me animaba ya que desde niños es muy amable, era mi ídolo desde entonces y la llamaba la madonna del Ice Castle Hasetsu todos los lugareños de esta ciudad incluso sigue siendo tan linda como antes ella no ha cambiado, pero mi mayor ídolo después fue Víctor Nikiforov a quien comencé a admirar gracias a Yuko, ella y Takeshi miraban la televisión en el estadio Ice Castle Hasetsu, ella me llevó a mirar él prix junior de patinaje sobre hielo que se llevase a cabo en china, ella entonces comenzó a hablar de él sosteniendo en sus manos una revista donde salía un artículo de este…**

-él es Víctor Nikiforov, él joven ruso quién ha ganado el oro desde su debut a los 15 años con las puntuaciones más altas de la historia, ¡es tan genial!-

 **Recuerdo lo que sentí al verle, un chico solo unos años mayor a mi patinaba con gran belleza en el hielo así como una gran disciplina, casi parecía hipnótico los movimientos del cómo se desplazaba en él hielo, recuerdo que le mire atentamente y me sentí conmovido al verle patinar y pensé -"quiero hacer lo mismo algún día"- . después de eso comencé a practicar con Yuko las rutinas que él hacía y pasábamos todos los días intentando hacer los movimientos que él hacía en el hielo lográndolo a la exactitud, cada que salía un artículo sobre Víctor, ella me mostraba con mucho entusiasmo la sección que hablaba de Víctor, incluso cuando me contó este tenía un caniche y salía una fotografía en la revista qué me mostro no dude y le pedí a mis padres, un cachorro igual al de Víctor, al comienzo se rehusaron, frases como -"este local no necesita de mascotas"- , por el negocio de mi familia un perro no era bueno, pero mi hermana después de dos días tras deprimirme, llego a casa con un caniche, un cachorro y me lo dio, dijo tenía un amigo quien su perrito había tenido una camada así que le pidió uno para mí, era feliz al comienzo mis padres la castigaron pero supongo me miraba tan feliz con este qué lo dejaron pasar y le dieron un lugar en la casa con la promesa de cuidarlo, el nombre de ese perro fue Víctor como ídolo, a Yuko le gustó mucho cuando se lo mostré, incluso la mire tan feliz que aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo …**

-te gusta mucho Víctor, ¿no?, espero verte compitiendo pronto contra él-

 **Me gustaba Víctor pero fue gracias a ella que lo conocí, pero en ese momento me fije un propósito, llegar a ser un patinador profesional y llegar donde Víctor y competir contra él, esa era la idea inicial. Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que comencé a admirar a Víctor incluso recuerdo cuando llego a Hasetsu y mi vida dio un gran giro. Hoy en día vivo en San Petersburgo, después de una gran decisión y de las altas y bajas que tuve anteriormente, decidí que quería ir donde patinaba Víctor y estar a su altura, fue una gran decisión, mis padres y hermana me animaron a seguir mi sueño, estar en él mismo estadio, en la misma pista donde Víctor a patinado, llorado, sudado y entrenado arduamente, me siento feliz de estar en el mismo lugar que ha visto a Víctor ejecutar programas difíciles que más de una vez le han dado el oro, quiero patinar y poder tener el oro en las próximas competencias y prometer a Víctor qué seguiré su camino para ser tan bueno como él lo es ahora incluso que regresó a patinar, verlo como rival me motiva aún más, quiero sentir de nuevo la misma pasión como cuando le vi la primera vez, quiero sentir esa pasión pero quiero sentir que me acerco cada día a su nivel, más qué acercamientos físicos, quiero estar en la cima como él. Quiero quedarme en esta pista en esta ciudad y con Víctor por siempre la persona que admiro y quiero con gran anhelo.**

* * *

 **espero fuera dela grado,es corto, pero solo era un pequeño sentir de yuuri lo que escribo,  
espero les gustara a los fans de Yuuri .**

 **Bye~**


End file.
